Hugs
by FaLyn9
Summary: A story between a high school student and a fashion designer, a little inspired OC version of Jun Jou Romantica.


**!YAOI!**  
**!NOT FOR MEN!**  
_"I am not responsible for any mental images or scars, faints, heart attacks, the turning from straight to gay, screaming, memory loss, etc. You have been forewarned."_

The sound of ticks filled the room. Vincent sat on a wooden chair, waiting for the surprise behind the curtains that hung on the wall. His soft blue hair glimmered against the sun light though the window and rested on his shoulders. Wearing a long over sized green shirt and worn out jeans hid the fact he was a famous fashion designer; Vin-Clostella was his stylist name. He was pretty famous in California; he styles in teenage male and female clothing were very popular, it's as if he knows what would be the next fashion.  
He was sitting in a neatly fixed bedroom apartment on the second floor, called Los Indigos. It wasn't much but it was home. Vincent caught a glace at the clock on the wall, 3:11pm, then his watch, 3:12pm.

Christian finished the last button on the black vest, hiding his crucifix necklace. Pulling out his long brown hair and his red bangs fell against his face, he shook his head to release the missed hairs. Dark colored sleeves from his wrist to his elbow were buckled with belts. It seemed well fit against his upper body. He looked to the mirror and saw himself; there stood a 17 year old boy. Christian was his name and he is just your ordinary guy; a senior in Palmetto High School, the lead Guitarist of the band Shadow League, and-

"Christian! Get your ass out here! It's been 10 minutes!" Vincent said impatiently.  
"Give me a while! I'm still dressing!" Christian sharply replied.  
Vincent smirked; "All the more reason to take a peek."

"You pedophile! If you dare open those curtains…!" The young teenager felt himself blush, his cheeks felt so warm. When he turned his head to make sure the curtains weren't open, bumps seemed to be growing from the curtains here and there. Vincent was trying to find the cut of the curtains. He instantly jumped and grabbed the curtains to hold them together.  
"Come on, let me see."

"No! Wait!" The two men fought for control of the curtains entrance. Vincent had the upper advantage and split the curtains apart. He could feel his pupils widen around his eyes and his lips spread to a smile to shine on Christian. The vest fitted perfectly against his slim torso and the sleeves on his arms made the illusion of stronger muscles.  
Vincent chuckled; "You were worried for that? You look great, Chris." His eyes scanned up and down on Christians body.  
"Yeah, its pretty nice. Do you think my band will like it?" Christian turned to look in the mirror one more time.  
"They'll love it. Who wouldn't like my designs?"  
Christian rolled his eyes; "I can name a few people."  
Christian fixed the collar until Vincent threw his arms underneath Christian's arms, his hands landed on his chest, making the teenager flinch by surprise. "Wha-What are you doing?"  
"You missed a button." Before Christian could reply, Vincent already started to unbutton his dark vest. Once at the bottom, his hands slipped back to the top and he slid the vest off of his shoulders. With his tongue he dragged it across Christians' neck, making him jump with fright.

"You're such a pedophile!" Christian blushed.  
He felt a smile on the skin of his neck; "But I'm you're pedophile, Christian." The older man turned him around and kissed him passionately, Christian responded by wrapping his arms around the adults neck. Christian's tongue swept across Vincent's lips, begging to be leg in. He obeyed and opened his mouth, letting both eager tongues collide and play with each other. Vincent bended down, just enough to grab Christian's thighs and lift him up; a surprised groan escaped from his throat. The weight brought them both to the wall with the teenagers' back against the cold surface. A slight pressure was pressed between Christian's thighs, he moaned with pleasure; Vincent knew he wanted more as he began to nibble on his lovers neck. He continued to rub himself as Christian wrapped his legs tighter around Vincent's waist.

"Ngh…ahh…haa…haa." Christian closed his eyes to let his senses be gifted with pleasure. Opening his fuzzy eyes, he glanced at the clock; 3:25pm. "Oh no!"

Christian's jumped out of Vincent's touch and one of his kisses landed on the wall. Christian quickly took off the gray vest and stuffed in it a duffle bag with the other designer made clothes. Vincent laid on the wall with crossed arms as the young teenager was fighting to put on his t-shirt.

"Why didn't you tell me it was 3:25?! Now I'm late!"  
"Because we were having a moment." Vincent rolled his eyes.  
"Argh! You're impossible!" Christian picked up the duffel bag but when he looked up, a kiss on the lips waited for him, making him jump back. "Vincent!"  
"At least let me drop you off." He said with a smirk.  
"Really? That would be great!" Christian smiled.  
"For a night in bed."  
This confused Christian as he raised a brow; "Don't we always sleep in the same bed?"  
"You know what I mean." Vincent's hand sneaked down and pulled down Christian's zipper from his jeans.  
"You pervert!"


End file.
